The Wizard of Odd Excuse me OZ
by nojz-punk-chikana
Summary: Chapter 6 up. B/V> Vegeta and Bulma get thrown into the world of oz. What's going to happen to them and how will they get together?
1. And the Characters are

Don't Own DBZ, GT, or The Wizard Of Oz  
  
Ok, I said that I was gong to do a parody of the Wizard of Oz, so here it is. There is some swearing and violence and it should probably be rated PG- 13, but I want it to be R so there! Anyway, hope you like it, and R/R Please. I'm new and I'd appreciate your comments. Flames are welcome. By the way, this is a B/V.  
  
  
  
Characters are.  
  
Bulma-as herself, also the character of Dorothy  
  
Vegeta-as himself, also the character of the tin man  
  
Goku-as himself, also the character of the scarecrow  
  
Chi Chi-as herself, also the character of the Wicked Witch of the West  
  
Krillin-as himself, also the character of the Cowardly Lion  
  
Piccolo-as himself, also the character of the Wicked Witch of the East  
  
Yamchu-as himself, also the character of the great wizard OZ  
  
Mrs. Briefs-as herself, and the character of the Good Witch  
  
Gohan- as himself, also the character of one of the flying monkeys  
  
(Hope I didn't miss anybody)  
  
Ok, those are the characters. Remember them and start reading on the next page! 


	2. The Land of Oz

Ok, here is the first official chapter of the Wizard of Odd Excuse me Oz story! ENJOI!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs stood with her hands on her hips glaring at three of her best friends; well at least two of them were her best friends. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin stood before her all of them looking sheepish except for Vegeta, who had a smug smirk on his face. Bulma opened her mouth and screamed, "You FUCKING JERKS!!!!!!! ALL of you! I went through all of that goddamn trouble to build that gravity room and what do you do? You go and blow it up!" Goku felt he should say something but he was afraid of what Bulma might say, but he went ahead and spoke anyway. "Gee Bulma, I'm sorry. You can build another one." Rage flashed in Bulma's blue eyes and she turned all of her wrath on him, "BUILD ANOTHER ONE!!!!????? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WOULD TAKE ME!?!?!?!?!?" She shrieked. Vegeta growled and yelled out, "Shut up woman!!! No body cares!!!" Bulma whirled on him, "SHUT UP VEGETA!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!! IF YOU HAD A HEART YOU WOULD CARE!!!!!!!! AND YOU GOKU, IF YOU HAD ANY BRAINS THEN YOU WOULD REALIZE WHY I'M SO PISSED OFF!!!!!"  
  
While Bulma was yelling at the two saiyans, Krillin was slinking away. Sadly Bulma saw him and grabbed him before he had a chance to get away. "Where do you think you're going you coward!?" Bulma hissed dangerously. Krillin shook visibly and replied in a stutter, "I-I-I was jus-just giving you a lit-little space Bul-Bulma. Heh heh." Bulma let him go and screamed in frustration. She spun around and stomped off to her lab.  
  
The men stood there and Goku laughed nervously. "Well, at least she didn't try to attack us this time." Vegeta gave him a withering glare and snarled. "If you hadn't thrown that ki blast at me, this never would have happened." Goku opened his mouth to say something but a shrill voice interrupted him. "GOKU!!!!!!" Goku's eyes widened and he looked behind him to see Chi Chi running up to him with a large metal frying pan in her hand. Goku's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. He collected himself and blasted off into the air. Vegeta and Krillin watched him go. Krillin chuckled, "If I didn't know Chi Chi, I would call her a witch." Vegeta grunted and walked away. Krillin sighed and levitated into the air before blasting off for home.  
  
Later that night  
  
Vegeta sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation's living dome watching a bizarre movie on TV that he couldn't seem to take his mind away from. Bulma walked in and sat down on the couch next to him and squealed, "Oh! It's the Wizard of OZ! This is my favorite movie." Vegeta glanced at her then back to the TV. He couldn't help it; he had to say something about the movie. "This fucking movie is retarded! I can't see how you can like this!" Bulma glared at him and remarked, "Then why were you watching it in the first place VEGETA!" "Because I was trying to figure out what the hell it was, now that I know I'm going to change it!" "Don't you dare mister!" "Ha, watch me!" Vegeta pushed one of the buttons on the remote control, and then suddenly everything started to spin. Bulma fell off of the couch and hit her head on the floor rendering her unconscious, and Vegeta hit his neck on the back of the couch, making him go unconscious as well.  
  
The spinning stopped, and Bulma finally woke up. She blinked her eyes and rubbed her head gently. "Ooohhh that hurt. Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma looked up to the couch where Vegeta was supposed to be, but instead of Vegeta, she saw emptiness. "Vegeta!?" Bulma stood up and looked around for him. Then she paused and wondered, "Wait a minute, everything is black and white. Oh Kami, am I going color blind!?" Bulma began to panic and she screamed when she heard rustling outside of her house. Bulma stopped what she was doing and thought hard. 'Wait a minute. Vegeta and I were just watching the Wizard of Oz, and then everything started to spin. I wake up and he's gone, plus everything is black and white.' Bulma's mind finally clicked. She ran to the front door and threw it open. Bulma blinked and almost fainted. What she saw answered her hypothesis. "I'm in the Wizard of Oz!" She whispered.  
  
Bulma took a step out into the mysterious, yet beautiful land of Oz. She also took her first step into what would become the biggest adventure of her life.  
  
Alright! First official chapter complete! I don't know about you, but I cant wait for the next chapter. Tell me what you think PLEASE! I'd really love your comments. Anyway, hope you liked it and give me some feedback. I'll try to get the next chapter out tonight, or tomorrow. 


	3. Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

OK! Next chapter. Hope you like it! One more character. Piccolo is the Witch of the East. Heh heh.  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped as she took in the beauty around her. The sky was a beautiful blue, and a few clouds dotted the sky. The grass was a rich green, and the flowers had exotic colors to them that just lit the whole place up. Bulma advanced forward walking lightly down the brick path that led from her door. She looked around her smiled when she saw the tiny little houses and buildings everywhere. "How cute." She remarked to herself. Bulma almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a tiny giggle to her left. She recovered herself and remembered that the munchkins would be hiding. There was one thing Bulma didn't like about the Wizard of Oz. The munchkins. They were to freaky looking. Bulma grew nervous as all of the munchkins started to swarm out of their hiding places.  
  
She began to panic again as all of them came up to her and said thank you. She backed up into a wall and closed her eyes as they kept coming. Suddenly everything grew silent and Bulma opened her eyes to see a bright light headed her way. 'Ooohhh, the good witch!' She thought with excitement. The light landed just before her and then disappeared. In it's place stood the beautiful good witch, Glenda (A/N I don't think that's her real name, someone e-mail me the correct one please, other wise I'm just going to call her Glenda. Thanks!) . But Bulma didn't see Glenda the good witch. She saw her mom. Bulma gawked and screamed out, "MOM!?" The good witch raised her eyebrows in surprise and said, "Why, I'm not your mother. I am the good witch of the north, Glenda!" Bulma blinked and finally caught on to what was happening. 'I get it. I'm dreaming. Yeah. I'm dreaming. I'm Dorothy, and my mom is the good witch. I wonder who the scarecrow, tin man, lion, bad witch, and wizard are. I guess I'll have to play along to find out.'  
  
Bulma covered up her mistake and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just forgot myself." Glenda smiled and said, "That's ok. May I ask what your name is child?" Bulma thought for a moment. She debated on which name she should use. Dorothy, or Bulma. She decided on her real name. "My name is Bulma." "Well Bulma, these munchkins are in debt to you. Your house landed right on the bad witch of the east. Thank you very much." Glenda wasn't able to finish because a big puff of green smoke erupted and the bad witch of the east appeared. Bulma choked back the laughter that was building up in her throat. There was Chi Chi, sitting on a broomstick. "Oh my, the bad witch of the West. What could she possibly want?" Glenda asked herself. Chi Chi aka Witch of the west came forward and yelled, "Who killed my sister!? Huh!" Bulma boldly stepped forward and yelled back, "I did!" The wicked witch gasped and glared at her. Then she turned around and ran to the dead body of her sister. Bulma squinted hard at the body. Was that a green hand that she saw? Bulma covered her mouth. 'Oh my Kami! I killed Piccolo!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the wicked witch cackled, "Ah ha! The ruby slippers!" Then Glenda stepped forward and yelled, "No you don't!" She waved her wand in the air and the ruby slippers disappeared and reappeared on Bulma's feet. Bulma blinked. "This is a little over rated don't you think?" The slippers were literally slippers. Bulma was still wearing her pajamas that she was wearing before she came here. They consisted of a black tank top, and dark gray flannel pants. The slippers were dark red and fuzzy. Bulma giggled a bit then saw the death glare that the Wicked Witch was giving her. "Give those to me you brat!" "No! Get your own you shrew!" The wicked witch lunged at Bulma and Bulma sidestepped her making the witch fall flat on her face. Glenda smacked the wicked witches bottom with her wand and said, "They cant come off anyway so shoo! Go away!" The wicked witch picked herself up and smiled evilly. "They can come off alright, when she's dead!" Then she disappeared with her evil laughter echoing off in the distance.  
  
Glenda sighed and said, "Well Bulma. It looks like your in danger. What do you think you should do now?" Bulma mocked Dorothy and said, "I want to go home." "Well, you can always go ask the wizard to help you." "The wizard?" Bulma acted as if she didn't have a clue who Glenda was talking about. "Yes the wizard. He lives in the emerald city. Maybe you can go and ask him for help." "Oh, how do I get there?" "Why, just follow the yellow brick road." Bulma looked at the yellow brick path that ran off into the distance. Bulma smiled and began walking with all of the munchkins saying 'follow the yellow brick road!'. She gritted her teeth together. The munchkins were grating on her nerves. Glenda called after her, "Good luck Bulma! Have a safe journey!" Bulma waved and then continued walking with the munchkins now singing 'follow the yellow brick road'.  
  
Bulma was out of seeing distance of the munchkin city when she realized something. "I didn't get my special kiss that's supposed to keep me safe! Shit!" Bulma shook her head and looked up to see the path go into 3 different directions. "Oh know. I forgot which way to go." She mumbled. "You can go that way!" A voice said. Bulma jumped and spun around to see nothing. "Who said that!?" She yelled. No one answered her. "You can also go that way!" The voice said again. Bulma spun around again and this time she found who the voice belonged to. Bulma's eyes widened to saucers and she gasped. There on a post hung a scarecrow, who just so happened to also be.Goku. 


	4. I dont have a brain! I dont have a heart...

Chapter 4 is up! Oh boy! I'm going to TRY to make the chapters at least 2 pages from now on. I usually write short ass chapters and I know that it's annoying. Anyway, I hope you like this one. You get to meet the Scarecrow and the Tin man in this chapter. *Wink wink! * I revised the character list just so you know, so take a look!   
  
*** There is Swearing and mild Violence for this chapter ***  
  
  
  
"GOKU!?!?!?!?" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. *** Back at the Munchkin City- All of the Munchkins looked up when they heard a female scream, "GOKU!?!?!?!?" ***  
  
The scarecrow blinked and smiled, "Why, my names not Goku! My name is Scarecrow." Bulma blinked and walked over to him. "What is your name?" Scarecrow asked. Bulma blinked and mumbled, "Bulma." "Well, it's nice to meet you Bulma. Um, could you please get me off of this post?" Bulma stood still for a moment then helped Scarecrow off of his post. Scarecrow stood rigidly then stumbled over into the street. Bulma jumped up and ran over to him. "Are you hurt?" She asked loudly. "Nope! Well, maybe." Scarecrow sat up straight and Bulma sat down with him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Scarecrow's face grew sad. "Well, I'm hurt because I can't seem to scare the crows away. They come from miles away just to laugh at me." Bulma smiled gently and asked why he couldn't scare them away. Scarecrow answered gloomily, "Because Bulma, I don't have a brain."  
  
There was a long silent pause after Scarecrow said that. Bulma sat still. Her cheeks puffed out and her face turned red. Then all of a sudden, "HHHHHAAAAA HHHHAAAA HHHHAAAA HHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHH HHHHAAAA HHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma rolled on the ground laughing hysterically. Tears poured from her eyes as Bulma laughed until she thought she ripped her throat. She finally controlled her laughing somewhat and sat up again. Bulma wiped her eyes and giggled. 'He has no brain. Just like the real Goku! Hee Hee!' Bulma tittered in her mind. Scarecrow stared at the ground in shame. Bulma patted his back. "I'm sorry for laughing. I was just thinking of something else. Why don't you come with me to see the great Wizard Oz?" Scarecrow looked at Bulma and asked, "Oz?" Bulma sighed and explained to Scarecrow who Oz was. After she was done Scarecrow nodded. "Why thank you Bulma. I'll come with you. Maybe the Wizard will give me a brain." Then Scarecrow got up, learned how to walk again, grabbed Bulma's arm, and then they started to walk off in one of the directions that the path led off to. Scarecrow opened his mouth and sang out, "Weeeeerrrrrreeee Off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wiza." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Scarecrow were walking through a forest when they spotted an orchard with apple trees. Bulma grinned and ran up to one of the apple trees, totally forgetting about what the trees really were. She reached out and picked one, then screamed out when the tree slapped her hand. Bulma rubbed her red hand then glared at the tree. "What the FUCK did you hit me for you piece of SHIT TREE!!!!!!!!!" Bulma raged. The tree glared right back at her and scolded in a male voice, "What the fuck did you think you were doing picking off one of my apples!? Huh?" Bulma threw the apple back at the tree and spit on it. "WELL I'M SORRY!!!!! HAVE YOUR DISEASED APPLE BACK YOU FAG!!!!!!!!" The tree made an outraged scream and began throwing apples at Bulma. She ran back to the path where Scarecrow was waiting for her. "Quick, pick up the apples!" Bulma yelled and ran after a few apples that disappeared into the forest. She picked them up and then stopped when she saw a bare foot. Bulma gasped.  
  
  
  
She stood up and as she went, her eyes made a trail up. When Bulma saw the whole thing that was attached to the boot she covered her mouth and her eyes widened. She stood there staring at the still figure of.Vegeta. Vegeta looked back at Bulma, but made no other move. Bulma blinked and thought hard. 'It's Vegeta. But then he should also be the tin man. Wait, he cant be. He doesn't have any mettle on his body. He's still dressed in the same clothes that he was wearing when we were watching the movie.' Bulma broke her thoughts and studied Vegeta. He was wearing black sweatpants and that was it. He was dressed in his pajamas just as Bulma was. Bulma looked at his muscled body. 'I wonder if he was able to keep his clothes, but he's stuck being solid like the real tin man?' Bulma poked Vegeta in his chest and near jumped out of her skin when he growled and yelled, "God Damn-it Onna!!!!! What the fuck is your problem!?" Bulma recovered herself and was thinking of something smart to say back when it hit her. 'Vegeta is still himself! I'm not all alone in this berserk world!' Bulma shrieked with joy and threw herself into Vegeta's arms. She began sobbing and talking at the same time. "Oh Vegeta!!!! I thought I was the only one here with my natural body and mind!!!!! OH MY GOD THANK YOU VEGETA!!!!!!!" Bulma stopped talking and sobbing finally and stepped away from Vegeta. He just stood there. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a scowl on his face. "Don't touch me Onna! Who knows what diseases you carry. Goddamn females! Come on, now that I've found you lets go!" Vegeta stomped off and Bulma stared at his retreating form. His muscles rippled as he moved and the fact that he was shirtless and bare- footed lit Bulma's fire. Her other fire. She began breathing heavily and put a hand over her beating heart. 'What's the matter with me!? I'm getting turned on by VEGETA!!! Come on Bulma, get a hold of yourself.' Bulma thought. She stood there until her body returned to normal and then made off after Vegeta. She found him staring at Scarecrow, or to him Goku. Bulma stood near Vegeta and looked at him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at Goku. He opened his mouth and growled, "Kakarott, what the hell are you wearing you idiot!?" Scarecrow blinked and looked at Vegeta. "My names not Kakarott, its Scarecrow. And, if you don't mind, please don't call me an idiot. It hurts my feelings." "I don't give a flying fuck what hurts your feelings, and don't ever tell me what to do you 3rd class clown!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma whispered Vegeta's name then drew him aside. "Vegeta, remember the movie that you were watching? Well, somehow were in that world and Goku is the scarecrow. Whoever we see that we know will have a different name. I'm still Bulma and your still Vegeta, but I think that's it. Your supposed to be the tin man but I gue." Vegeta cut her off and looked at her critically, "The tin man?!" "Yes, the tin man. Remember that the tin man has no heart?" Bulma poked Vegeta in the chest where his heart was located and continued, "Well, you have no heart mister!" Bulma then spun around and walked back to Scarecrow. Vegeta stood there and looked down at the ground. 'Why did it hurt when the Onna told me that? Do I really care what she thinks? NO! I don't! She's just a stupid human Onna!' Vegeta snarled and turned around and looked at Bulma and Scarecrow. Bulma looked at him with cold eyes and then looked at Scarecrow when he asked Bulma, "Is this man that you call Vegeta going with us to see the wizard?" Bulma was silent then motioned Scarecrow to follow her. "Yes, I guess he is. Maybe the wizard can do something to give him a heart." Then they started off again down the path. Vegeta levitated into the air and followed them from a distance. As he went he mumbled to himself, "Goddamn forsaken place! I can only fly 5 feet off of the ground and I cant even throw ki! I only have half of my strength! Son of a demented, fucked up, low life, scumbag bitch! Son of a BITCH!!!!!!" Vegeta roared and Bulma turned around to look at him. She turned her nose up at him then continued walking. "WATCH IT ONNA!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at her. He relaxed slightly after awhile and followed behind them silently. He zoned out with his thoughts and was brought back to reality abruptly when he heard Bulma scream. His head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw her and Scarecrow being attacked by the Wicked Witch, or to him, Chi Chi. "What the hell is that harpy doing?" He wondered and then almost fell over laughing when Chi threw a ball of fire at Scarecrow and he started to burn up.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's then end of chapter 4. Will Vegeta help Goku? The answer lies in this question. Will hell ever freeze over? Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about the characters, and how the story is coming along in your POV. Remember, if you have your own Vegeta/Bulma stories, please include their titles in your review. I'd love to read them, and of course, I'll review!  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter for this story out tomorrow, and chapter 4 out for Unveiled tomorrow as well. If I don't happen to update then have a Merry Christmas! 


	5. When Lions Fight Back

Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been going through a lot of shit. I've finally gotten off of my ass and decided to update this fic. So, lets not delay any longer and get on with the story.  
  
***Previously***  
  
The wicked witch set Scarecrow on fire. Bulma is weak and will Vegeta help?  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched Scarecrow ignite like a match to gas. Bulma screamed and shrieked for help and tried to put Scarecrow out. The wicked witch laughed like a mad woman and disappeared.  
  
"Oh Kami! Vegeta help me please!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at the flustered woman and shook his head no. Bulma growled in anger and dragged scarecrow into the middle of the path and rolled him around for a good 10 minutes. The fire was eventually put out on Scarecrow sat in the road and cried his heart out. Bulma stomped her foot in frustration and walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Bastard! You really are heartless! You couldn't even help me put Goku out!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!????????" She screamed.  
  
Vegeta winced as the high-pitched voice flooded into his ears. He couldn't take it and shoved Bulma away from him. "Shut up woman. I don't care what happens to you or that clown." He said in a low, calm voice. Bulma gawked and Vegeta brushed passed her.  
  
Bulma stared at the place that Vegeta had previously stood and felt tears building up in her eyes and her throat tightened up. She wiped her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "Stupid saiyan prick." She hissed under her breath.  
  
A deep-throated growl sounded behind her. "I heard that."  
  
Bulma spun around and in an emotionless voice just like Vegeta's she replied, "I don't care. I don't care about you." Then she walked back over to Scarecrow and helped him up. By then he had stopped crying and was calm. He smiled and then they began to walk off down the road again. Vegeta watched them and snarled. "I should kill the both of them!"  
  
Bulma and Scarecrow turned a corner on the path and were lost to Vegeta's sight. He stood in his position and when Bulma's panicked scream reached his ears he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Déjà vu."  
  
He jogged around the corner and broke into a run when he saw a lion attacking Bulma and Scarecrow. The lion was in the process of trying to claw Bulma and Vegeta let out a guttural roar and threw the lion off of her. The lion landed in a heap about 5 feet away from them and let out a yelp of pain.  
  
Bulma got up and panted for air. Vegeta glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she wasn't damaged severely. After he confirmed that she was ok he turned his attention back to the lion.  
  
The lion got to its feet and dusted itself off. What Vegeta noticed was that it stood on its hind feet and what he also noticed was that the lion was Krillin.  
  
"Baldy!?" Vegeta growled out loudly. "No! It's the Cowardly Lion!" Bulma corrected with a gasp.  
  
Hey, sorry that the chapter was so short. I'm being kicked off of the computer in a few minutes so I have to leave off here. I'll update soon! I promise. Oh, and if you didn't read my main page then you probably didn't see the note that I left on the bottom.  
  
Some one e-mailed me about my age and so I'll be honest. I'm 13 and in the 8th grade. *blush*. Please don't let that get in the way of you reading my story.  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. See ya! 


	6. Why Are You Like That?

I'm back as promised. For once. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter damn-it! But hey, I haven't updated for a long time too so I probably deserve it. Anyway, sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make up for it. Here we go!  
  
  
  
"The cowardly lion?" Vegeta asked quizzically. "What the hell!" He growled.  
  
Bulma ran up to Krillin aka the Cowardly Lion and asked if he was ok. Lion sniffed and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm all right." Bulma smiled and then blew up.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK US!!!!!!!??????? YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!" Bulma panted for breath and stomped around a bit before stopping in front of Lion again. "WELL!!!???" She screeched.  
  
Lion shuffled around and replied, "I wanted to scare you." He blushed crimson and lowered his head.  
  
Bulma glared at him and then took a deep breath. She paced around a bit and mumbled to herself, "I have to calm down. He's the cowardly lion after all. He was supposed to attack us. It was even in the movie. Ok, I can handle this."  
  
She stopped pacing and stopped. She gave the lion a sweet smile and said, "Well, I'm Bulma. What's your name?"  
  
"Lion."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well Lion, I suppose that you don't have any courage eh. Well then, you can just come with us to see the Wizard. So, how about it?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that. Thank you Bulma!" He hugged Bulma and while Lion introduced himself to Scarecrow Bulma went up to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I just wanted to say thank you." Bulma said softly. Vegeta glared at her and grunted, "For what?"  
  
"Well, I bet that if you hadn't thrown Lion off of me he would have hurt me pretty badly." She said with slight irritation building up in her.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Woman don't get the wrong idea. I only did it because you understand this fucked up world more than I do. If we weren't here then I would not have saved you." Then he turned his back on her and crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma felt rage building up in her and was about to slap the crap out of Vegeta when Lion and Scarecrow hooked their arms in hers and marched off down the road. Bulma let out a frustrated sigh and went along with her two friends.  
  
Vegeta slowly turned back around and looked at the ground. He looked up and levitated off of the ground again. He slowly followed behind the trio in front of him and silently fumed.  
  
  
  
Darkness began to fall and the odd group was still stuck in the forest. Bulma had decided that it wouldn't kill them to turn in for the night.  
  
Bulma looked around trying to get an idea of how to make a bed. She sighed and walked off of the path and up to a thick tree that was so full of leaves that you couldn't see through it. She grabbed onto a low branch and swung herself up. She sat down on the same branch and caught her breath before she started to go higher up into the tree. Soon she found a little spot where a branch made a large bowl and she settled herself down in it. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to fall asleep.  
  
"No matter what I do I just cant get away from you can I?"  
  
Bulma leaped up and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Vegeta sat on a branch not to far away from her with his back against another branch and one leg hanging over while the other one rested closer to his body. He glared at her and Bulma slowly sat back down.  
  
"I guess you cant." She hissed. She could barely make out Vegeta's form and so she moved onto his branch and sat a couple of feet away from him. Now she could see him even though the shadow of the over hanging branches covered most of his face.  
  
He glared at her again and growled, "What the hell do you want woman?"  
  
Bulma looked him in the eye and said in a softer tone, "Vegeta, why must you be such an asshole to me? I have always done what you want me to and yet you still treat me like shit beneath your foot. Why Vegeta, why?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head away from her and made a deep sound in his chest. After a long moment of silence he finally turned back to her and snarled, "Because woman, that is all you are. Scum underneath my foot."  
  
Bulma did not even flinch. "I don't believe that."  
  
"Well you should damn-it. I do not care about you. There is one thing that I don't understand though." He paused.  
  
"And that is?" Bulma urged him to continue.  
  
A dark look came over Vegeta's features, "What I don't understand is why you can't get that through your fucking thick head!" He spat viciously.  
  
Bulma shook her head and moved back to her branch with the bowl. She laid herself down and used her arms as her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Vegeta silently watched her and felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. He shook his head and looked away from her. 'I need to stop lying. I shouldn't have answered her at all. There's no way in hell that I'll tell her that she isn't scum underneath my foot. It's too late now. What's done is done. I will never change. There is one thing that I can do though; I can leave her alone tomorrow. I'll try at least. After that I'll treat her like shit again. After all, she is a weak human female and I hate her.' Vegeta thought to himself. He tried to convince his mind that he hated her but in his heart he knew he was lying again. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Sleep clamed him instantly.  
  
Well, will Vegeta really be nice to Bulma? And what about the Land of Oz, shouldn't they reach it after they enter the field of.thorns? Heh heh heh. Find out what my sick and twisted mind has in store for the unlikely group in the next chapter.  
  
Please inflate my ego and review. I'll try to get another update out soon. 


	7. Field of Thorns and Welcome to OZ

I reviewed for my own story. How pathetic. Heh. Anyway, thank you for the review(s) and here is another chapter. This one has mild violence. Hope you like it! Oh, and I like what ff.net did with the story layouts. It's cool I guess.  
  
Dawn came early in the morning and woke Bulma from her dreamless slumber. She yawned and stretched and rolled over to sit up but instead rolled right off of the branch. She screamed loudly and covered her face when she saw a branch getting ready to meet with her face. But it never happened. She removed her arms so she could see and found herself hovering over the limb just by an inch. She felt an arm around her waist and saw Vegeta with a disgusted look on his face. He lowered them to the ground and dropped her.  
  
"Stupid woman! Why don't you watch what the hell you're doing!" He raged. Bulma got up and dusted herself off.  
  
She ignored his comment and smiled, "Thank you Vegeta. There's still hope for you yet." With that she flounced over to Lion and Scarecrow who were standing a few feet away waiting for her.  
  
Bulma kissed them both on the cheek and smiled. Scarecrow looked up at the sky and with a puzzled look on his face asked, "Where did the sun go?"  
  
Bulma followed his gaze as did Vegeta and looked at the sky. It was overcast and the clouds hung dark and low. A slight breeze picked up and Bulma's hair flew behind her softly. She looked back at Scarecrow and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've never seen a stormy day?" She questioned. Scarecrow looked at her blankly and shook his head. Bulma sighed heavily and mumbled a never mind at him. She looked down the yellow brick road and faintly saw a field. She smiled brightly and beamed, "Were almost out of the forest! Yes! Come on let's go!" She started off on a brisk pace and the others followed next to her except for Vegeta. He followed a few feet away from them.  
  
After a few hours the group came out of the forest and before them lay the field and in the distance, OZ. Bulma jumped up and down with glee and squealed, "Look, were almost there." She quickly began walking into the field. Vegeta glared at the trio walking happily and chatting amongst themselves. He grimaced at the joy that he saw.  
  
~~~At the witches castle~~~  
  
The witch of the west sat in front of her great ball (I forget what they're called) and watched the girl and 3 men with a wicked smile on her face. She raised her hand and cackled, "Well my pretty one, let's see you get to OZ after I give you my little gift." She made a swift movement with her hands and laughed hysterically.  
  
~~~Back to Bulma and the others~~~  
  
Bulma looked up when she felt a drop of water hit her arm. "Oh no!" She cried. Slowly it started to sprinkle, and then rain, and then it began to pour. Bulma screamed and ran over to Lion. She used his furry coat to cover herself. Scarecrow huddled with them and Vegeta stood by himself. He looked up with a smirk on his face.  
  
His smirk faded into one of curiosity as something pricked his bare foot (remember, the only thing Vegeta is wearing is sweatpants). He looked down and saw thorn bushes popping up all over the place. "What the fuck!" he yelled. He quickly levitated off of the ground as a thorn bush sprang up right beneath him.  
  
Bulma felt something prick her as well and saw just as Vegeta did. She gasped and leaped out of the way of the bush. Then another one started to grow where she stood, she moved again, and then another bush appeared. She cried out as she tripped on one and fell to the ground. A bush sprang up next to her and she felt the sharp thorns scratch her side. She squeezed her eyes shut and ground her teeth together.  
  
Cries from Lion and Scarecrow rang out as they got caught in them too. Vegeta watched them for a moment and then looked around for Bulma. He didn't see her. 'Where the hell is she?' He wondered. He heard a shrill cry and saw Bulma. He flew over to her and saw blood seeping out of a wound on her cheek. He picked her up off of the ground so she wouldn't be attacked by the bushes and levitated himself up to his max.  
  
Bulma wiped away the blood on her cheek and flinched. She looked at Vegeta and tried to manage a smile. He gave her a sideways look.  
  
A loud wail from Lion brought their attention back to the scene. Bulma gasped. The Lion and Scarecrow were running through the thorn bushes. They were trying to make it the other side of the field. Vegeta quickly followed them from the air and soon he made it to the path again, the field of thorns behind him. Lion and Scarecrow came out behind him and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Vegeta slowly set Bulma down and moved away from her. He watched as she ran to her two friends and attended to them.  
  
Scarecrow had fat tears running down his cheeks as he limped around. Vegeta looked at what the idiot was rubbing and saw a large thorn sticking out of Scarecrows ass.  
  
A choking sound emitted from Vegeta's throat and then he burst out laughing. It took him awhile to regain his composure and when he did he acted as if he had never made a sound.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at him and pulled the thorn out of Scarecrows bum. He made a yelp and began to cry again.  
  
The sound grated on Vegeta's nerves and then he couldn't take it anymore. "KAKARROT!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MORON!!!!!"  
  
Immediately there was silence. "That's better." Vegeta growled. Bulma finished with Scarecrow and Lion and then she walked back over to Vegeta. He looked at her and hiked an eyebrow as in 'now what the hell do you want?'.  
  
Bulma rubbed her tender cheek that was no longer bleeding and mumbled, "Thank you again Vegeta." She stood on her tiptoes, gave him a peck on the cheek and then fled back to the other two with her face redder than a tomato.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were wide as she walked away. He turned his back to them and slowly put a hand to where the woman's lips had touched him. He stared off at nothing, him mind still on the woman. 'She kissed me. Well, kinda, but she touched me! WITH HER LIPS!!!! Maybe.NO! Maybe nothing! Feh, it was a small kiss. Not even a real kiss. It doesn't matter to me!' Convinced with his theory he turned around and glared at the trio. "Come on! Let's go! I'm tired of waiting!" He snarled.  
  
Bulma fumed, "Excuse me! We just escaped a field of thorns! You actually expect us to just get up and go!? I don't think so mister!"  
  
Vegeta growled and balled his hands into fists. "Listen to me woman, the sooner we get to that stupid city the better off we'll be! So why don't you shut the fuck up and just walk!"  
  
Bulma shook with rage and stomped up to him. Everyone heard the slap that came next. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. 'How dare she!' He hissed in his mind. Bulma cradled her stinging hand and glared at him. "You stupid asshole! I can't believe you! You truly are a bastard saiyan! No wonder your planet was blown up!!!" Bulma's hand shot to her mouth. 'Oh God, I did not just say that!' She gasped. She suddenly found herself nose to nose with Vegeta, he held her off of the ground about 2 feet and growled into her face.  
  
"You will regret those words bitch!"  
  
Then he dropped her and was gone down the path. Bulma blinked from the ground and felt hot tears pouring down her face. She blinked and got up. She motioned for Lion and Scarecrow to follow her and she made off behind Vegeta. Lion and Scarecrow held their silence respectfully.  
  
An hour later found Bulma standing at the gates of OZ. By then she was happy and calm, already putting her encounter with Vegeta in the past. She looked at Lion and Scarecrow and smiled brightly. "We're finally here!"  
  
She rapped on the door sharply and waited. A moment later a man dressed in all green poked his head out of a circular hole in the door. "How may I help you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Bulma grinned, "Hello, I'm Bulma and this is Lion and Scarecrow. The man behind us is Vegeta. We've come a long way to get here and I was wondering if you would allow us access to the city?"  
  
The man thought for a moment and then laughed, "Of course you can come into the city!"  
  
He disappeared and then the door opened. The man wasn't there but Bulma and the others went in anyway. Suddenly the man popped up out of no where and bowed, "Welcome to OZ!".  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. I think this was longer than the other ones. I might be able to get another chapter out this weekend depending if I go to my cousins or not. We'll see. I'll update my other fic Unveiled either tomorrow or Monday. If I do today then I guess that I did it today. See ya later!! Rae 


	8. Important Notice

Hey, I won't be updating my fics for a long time because I'm grounded from the computer until my grades come up. I'm thinking about updating from my teacher's computer but I don't know. If I get 5 reviews asking for it then I'll update 1 chapter for both of my stories. 1 chapter only though. Currently I'm writing another story on binder paper and I might put it up later but I'm not too sure about that either. We'll see but I thought that I'd let all of you know that I'm grounded and I won't be showing up for a while unless I get 5 reviews. It doesn't have to be for both stories. Just 5. Anyway, I'm trying to work everything out but I need your help. Thanks!  
  
TZP Ray-ray@pacbell.net 


	9. Sadly, another stupid Notice :

Hey everyone. I got in a big fight with my dad and so I'm grounded again. A lot of shit is going on in my life and its just so unbearable to live. I'm not going to kill myself though! All of u who were wondering. Lol. I lost 3 of my chapters and so I've been re-writing them and that's why I didn't get them out as I promised. I'm going back to school next Monday so you'll here from me less often. I think I wont get another update out until the end of June when I finally go to high school. I got that 2 month break and then things with life should be pretty cleared up. ( Lets hope. I'll continue writing my chapters by hand and maybe one of my friends will be nice enough to re-type them for me and post them. If I don't then I'm really sorry you guys. If you want I'll put you on my non-official update list. I don't exactly know how to get a real one but If you want me to tell you when I have an update out then just e-mail me. When I do send out my update letters it will probably just look something like.  
  
Story Title()  
  
Date()  
  
Chapter()  
  
Link()  
Yeah. Lol. That's about it. Please forgive me and thank you to all those who reviewed for me. It really means a lot to me to hear what you guys think of my chapters. Thank you too Sour Cream for her loverly update! (for Unveiled) That was a cute quote from Vegeta! Where did you read that at? And I will throw in some humor, romance, maybe I'll even throw Goku into the story! LOL. Thank you for the offer on the lemon. I've gotten a few people who offered and I don't know what to do. I'll contact those peoples privately and talk to them about it. Again, thank you everyone who has stuck with my short story and put up with my lazy ass and waited for me to update. Lol. I appreciate it. Until next time peoples. I'll see you in June. Lmfsao. 


End file.
